Barney's 1-2-3-4 Season from the Park (battybarney2014's version)
Barney's 1-2-3-4 Season from the Park is a Barney Home Video that was released on November 22, 2005. On July 9, 2013, it was re-released under a different title, Barney's Playing the Season. It's is a remake of the 1996 home video from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons, The 1998 Home Video from More Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons, The 1996 home video Season 3 from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons, the Season 3 episode, "It's Raining, It's Pouring...", the Season 5 episode, "It's a Rainy Day!", the Season 8 episode, "What Can We Play on a Rainy Day? (episode)", the Season 2 episode, "The Exercise Circus!", the Season 6 home video, "Barney's Super Singing Circus", and the Season 8 episode, "Let's Put on a Circus!". Plot After finding costumes for the circus and posters, Barney, BJ and Kids just cannot wait to play all of his favorite outdoor games and sports. But it never seems to be the right season of the year. Barney and the kids help him with four magical jars and a little bit of imagination and the Special Guess Starring Baby Bop the Birthday Girl, help him experience spring, summer, fall and winter - all in one fantastic day of seasonal fun but that not all. & Here To Celebrate Well We Take to The CIRCUS come to Town flim with Clown, Animal and ever fun & Surprise Birthday Party with Baby Bop and Kids put on a circus inside the caboose. Stacy wants to be a ringmaster of the circus and Barney's friends want to be circus performers to perform circus acts Come Along and Join The Fun it's Barney's 1-2-3-4 Season from the Park. Educational Theme: Things to Do on a Seasons and Circus Stories: The Exersice Circus '''The Computer Segment: '''All About Season and Circus Cast *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Dean Wendt) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) (cameo) *BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson / Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) *Miguel (Riley Morrison) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) *Anna (Carlyn Hinojosa) Songs #Barney Theme Song #A Tisket, A Tasket #I Just Can't Wait #Growing #Taking Turns (Scene Taken from: Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) #The Raindrop Song #A Silly Hat #What a Baseball Day! (Scene Taken from: Ready, Set, Play! / Let's Play Games) #He Waded in the Water (Scene Taken from: Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) #I Like Autumn #Go Round and Round the Village (Scene Taken from: Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) #Winter's Wonderful #Sledding, Sledding (Scene Taken from: Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) #I Just Can't Wait (Reprise) #The Marching Song #Snackin' On Healthy Food #Wiggle in My Toe #If All the Raindrops #Happy Birthday To You #I Love You Quotes (English version) Quote 1 (English version) Quote 2 (English version) Quote 3 (English version) Quote 4 (English version) Quote 5 (English version) Quote 6 (English version) Quote 7 (English version) Quote 8 (English version) * Quote 9 (English version) Quote 10 (English version) Quote 11 (English version) Quote 12 (English version) Quote 13 (English version) Quote 14 (English version) Quote 15 (English version) Quote 16 (English version) Quote 17 (English version) Quote 18 (English version) Quote 19 (English version) * * * Quote 20 (English version) Quote 21 (English version) Quote 22 (English version) Quote 23 (English version) Quote 24 (English version) Quote 25 (English version) Quote 26 (English version) * Quote 27 (English version) * * Trivia *This video marked: **The A Seasons Jar with Barney from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons returned in this video. **The Barney's Summer Tents from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons returned in this video. **The Spring, Summer, Fall or the Winter Thing, Barney's Super Singing Circus and Barney's Birthday Party for Gabi's from returned in this video. *The version of I Love You except it has Barney singing the first verse and BJ, Baby Bop, Mr. Boyd and the kids join him in the second verse, which uses Barney's Colorful World!. * Although the video was released it has a 2005 copyright date in 2004's, which tells that it was produced that year Production for took place his is a remake of the "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" and "More Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" In the beginning, the current Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo was used in the beginning of the tilte card and the regular Season 7-8 and Barney's Best Fairy Tales intro with first, second and third generation versions the Season 5-6 music background vocals, replacing the Barney & Friends Home Video Season 9 logo. *This video was supposed to be originally released in April 23, 2005. However, but it was delayed until November 22nd, 2005. *The soundtrack was released on August 13, 2004 before this video was released on May 16, 2005. *The Barney costume from "Making a Move!". is used. *The Barney voice from "Look What I Can Do!". is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes". is used. *The Baby Bop voice from "Let's Go To The Farm". is used. *The BJ costume from "Movin' Along". is used. *The BJ voice from "On the Road Again". is used. *Kami wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Let's Make Music!. *Whitney wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move! and Home, Safe Home. *Nick wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. *Jackson wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. *David wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. *Stacy wears the same clothes and head-banded hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. *Miguel wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. *Laura wears the same clothes and hairstyle in My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist. *Anna wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move!. *The same Season 6 Barney doll that was used in "You Can Be Anything" was also used in this video. *Ten of these kids ((Jackson, Nick, David, Miguel, Rachel, Anna, Laura, Stacy, Kami and Whitney) also appeared in Season 9 episodes. Three of them (Laura, David and Rachel) also appeared in North American Season 11 episodes "Get Well", "Rhyming Time", and "Habitat" (with Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra). *Barney wears the same yellow earmuffs as he did in "Barney Goes to School", *Barney wears the same colorful scarf as he did in "Barney’s Christmas Star", *Barney wears the same blue mittens as he did in "", *BJ wears the same red scarf as he did in "Barney's Christmas Star", *BJ wears the same red mittens as he did in "Barney's Christmas Star", *The Season 7 Version of I Love You arrangements for the background music used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's Colorful World!" without the BJ and Baby Bop vocals removed and deletes. *Scenes from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons feature Dean Wendt's Barney voice dubbed over the original ones. *A reference is made to Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons. *The production for this home video took place from Sepember 15, 2003 until May 14, 2004. *The Season 9 arrangements for the background music used in this were also heard in "Barney's Best Manners" and "Ready, Set, Play!". *When the kids say "Barney!" After he came to life, the sound clip was taken from "Venice, Anyone? Italy". Quotes (English version) Quotes (Spanish version) Quotes (Portuguese version) Quotes (Hebrew version) * Quotes (German version) * Quotes (French version) * Category:2005 Category:Season 9 Videos Category:Fake Barney Home Videos Category:Fake Barney & Friends Direct-to-Videos Category:Barney Materials (BYG, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows) Category:Classic Collection